My Lover's a Mikutard
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: Shizuo never expected to come home early and waltz in on a moment such as this...who would've thought? ShizuoxIzaya, ONESHOT


**A/N: K, so two reasons why I made this - 1) After seeing a crap load of Vocaloid stuff at Anime Weekend Atlanta, doing a little research, and watching a few concerts, it was just sheer inspiration and boredom put together and 2) Seems like a lot of Durarara! covers for Vocaloid songs. Most of them are actually pretty good.**

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

I get home from work around 9:00 after a very stressful day of dealing with the same old broke bastards. All of them end up connected with my fist at some point, and with days like these, it's a bit tiring and repetitive. Luckily, we went through the list pretty quickly, and I was able to come back to Izaya's apartment a few hours earlier than expected.

I think I was so tired because of that nagging flea hanging all over me before, like asking how long I'd be gone and what time I'd probably get back and blah, blah, blah…

I swear…it's almost like he's setting up a schedule to cheat on me…

…With that troubling thought caught in my head, I walk slowly to the door of Izaya's apartment, a little uneasy once I came to such a realization. I mean, he's smart and all…but does he really think he could get away with _cheating _on me?

"Pfft…hell no." I chuckle a bit, fishing out the key from my pocket, but as I leaned close to the door, I hear slight thumping.

Well, not like _physical _thumping…but more like a loud beat from music…

"That's strange…" I mutter, pressing an ear to the door, and I swear, after a few seconds of listening to muffled singing, I hear the flea's familiar laughter.

Even stranger, it wasn't snarky-sounding at all…more like a child who just got free candy.

I started thinking again.

_…Free candy...free…candy…oh, that sneaky son of a bitch!_

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't confirm that there was another man in there, but I sure as hell was gonna find out for sure!

Forgetting the key, I kicked the door in, growling, "IZAYA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-"

…I stopped, not even trailing off as I looked at the most unbelievable sight in front of me.

Izaya was sitting in his spin chair on his laptop, but the _problem_?

Instead of his V-neck shirt, he wore a black hoodie with a white star on the front pocket* with a blue necktie hanging in the front. He had strange looking headphones around his neck, with matching blue and black shorts. In one of his hands was a plush doll of some bluish-green-haired girl with pigtails and a small microphone while his other hand held a glow stick that resembled a leek.

I recognized that chick…Hatsune Miku?

Meanwhile, the informant, frozen in his place, looked at me in total fright and embarrassment with wide red eyes and a trembling mouth that was dying to explain.

"I-Izaya…?" I stuttered, too taken aback by everything that I was seeing, "W-Wha…what is this…?"

That's when I noticed some little chibi-like figures on his desk. From the left was Miku holding a leek of her own, while a blonde boy and girl, I remembered as Rin and Len, followed. Next were some I didn't know: a blue-haired boy chewing happily on an ice cream pop, a long pinkish-haired girl with a small octopus on her head, and lastly, a green-haired youngster riding on a carrot**, happy as can be.

My mouth still hadn't closed from the initial impact of it all. I kinda wanted to laugh, but at the same time, I wanted to know why Izaya, of all people, was partaking in such a thing as being a fan of Vocaloid.

Turns out, the music I was hearing was from his laptop screen, and it showed a huge Vocaloid concert, full screen and HD. Fans were almost all dressed like Izaya except multiplied by hundreds in the crowd, and just who were they cheering on?

"_Sekai de~ Ichiban ohime-sama…"_***

None other than Miss "Loves-a-Leek" herself, a projected hologram or something, actually _singing_ on stage – dancing, too - and the crowd was just going freaking **insane**.

"Shi…Shizu-chan…"

I heard Izaya's now quieted and frail voice, breaking me from reality. He was standing silently from his chair, placing the glow stick on his desk and loosely holding the plushie in his hand.

"…Y-You're home early…"

I simply nodded slowly, "Yep. So…how was, uh…_your_ day?"

He flinched, quickly glancing at the screen and pressing the space bar to pause it.

"It was n-nice…"

This time, I managed a smile.

"I can see that."

Noticing the hint of amusement in my tone, he puffed up.

"S-Shut up, Shizu-chan! Forget everything you just saw here!"

"…How can I? Everything here is so colorful."

"You shut up!" he blushed furiously, "N-None of this is funny!"

"Maybe it wouldn't be if you explain to me just what the hell is all this? Don't tell me you've be sneaking this 'hobby' of yours all this time…am I wrong?"

He pouted, "…So what if I have been sneaking a little Vocaloid from time to time? You'd laugh if you came home seeing me like…_this_…"

"It's not like I don't know what Vocaloid is, but I just…can't believe you actually…_like_ it."

He rolled his eyes, walking towards me while clutching the doll a little tighter, "I know that it's technically an audio synthesizer, but to the fanbase-"

"Obviously, including you."

His eyebrow twitched, disregarding my comment before continuing, "…It's like they're humans, but…then again, **not **humans…and yet they've hit the world like a storm with their music and personal character, especially Miku. Her fans are growing by the millions, paying tons of money on her concert tickets and merchandise…and she's not even real."

"…That's crazy."

"No, that's AMAZING." Izaya said abruptly, "Those damn Belieber fans can't **fathom** what Miku and the other Vocaloids are doing to the world right now."

"…Uh-huh." I nodded again, "So…because she's like an…'advanced human'…you immediately became part of the fanbase?"

The informant sighed, "I felt so disgusted afterwards, but in the end, her influences were too strong, even for me…damn 'From Y to Y'**** makes me choke up every time…I started buying the figures, plushies, clothes, and right now the last figure I want is eggplant boy - Gakupo.

"Uh, yeah…" I mumbled. The flea was almost speaking a whole other language when he got passionate about this type of stuff. True, I've heard to some Hatsune Miku songs before, but only because Shinra kept shoving his earphones in my ear to listen to some samples.

Still, I never dreamed Izaya would be so…pumped up about them.

Izaya came closer with a playful glint in his eye, putting the Miku doll in my hold, "KAITO's my favorite, y'know~"

"Uh…I'm guessing blue-haired boy, right?"

The raven nodded, "He reminds me of you a lot. You guys eat ice cream as if it were going to disappear."

"…That's it – I'm going to bed." I muttered, traveling up the stairs until Izaya called me again.

"I don't know if you realize it…" he giggled, "But you're taking my Miku doll with you."

Before I can check, he laughed.

"I'll let you snuggle with it for the night~"

Growling, I threw the plushie back in his arms. He held it closely, smirking as I went to the bedroom to get some much-needed sleep.

**2:43 A.M.**

"IZAYA! WILL YOU SHUT THAT THING OFF?!"

"HELL NO! SHE'S ABOUT TO DO THE VEGETABLE JUICE THING AGAIN!"*****

I flipped the pillows over my head, continuing to yell down at the informant downstairs whose laptop was blaring music from another concert.

"I'VE HEARD THAT SONG FIVE TIMES NOW – ARE YOU REWINDING IT?!"

"…N-NO!"

"IZAYA?!"

"…MAYBE!"

* * *

***Black Rock Shooter hoodie (found on Amazon)**

****(in order) - KAITO, Megurine Luka, and Megpoid GUMI**

*****Beginning lyrics to one of Miku's most famous songs, "World is Mine" (there's actually an Izaya cover on YT~)**

******Another Miku song about her wanting to see her ex again so they can be friend (there's also an Izaya cover of that~)**

******* "PoPiPo" or "Vegetable Juice" is basically a song about just that and how much Miku loves the green kind, but it's exploded on the net since it came out.**

**Just an FYI for Vocaloid/Izaya lovers, his covers include "World is Mine," "From Y to Y," "Kasou Kyoku," "Ikebukuro ni Iku to Kanarazu Jihanki ga Tonde Kimasu, (Parody of "When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead.)" "Iza Shizu Night Fever," "Clock Lock Works," and "Just Be Friends." Sure there's more~ Some Shizuo and Izaya duets include "Magnet,", "Matryoshka," and "Fukkireta."**


End file.
